


Shilo and Tamara

by lrhaboggle



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Devil's Carnival, GraveRobber - Freeform, Repo - Freeform, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: What happens when two girls so similar end up meeting?





	1. In the Carnival

Shilo woke up to find herself in a dark, unfamiliar place that appeared to be outdoors. Outdoors? But she was never outdoors! Her dad wouldn't let her! So where was she? And how had she arrived? She stood slowly, eyes darting around warily. There was nobody nearby. The 16 year old shook her head in silent confusion and, following an instinct she couldn't place, began walking forward.

Awhile later, Shilo finally saw another living soul.

"Hello?" she called out. The person, a girl about her age, turned and waved. She was cute and beautiful. She had long brown hair and soft green eyes. Those eyes matched her dress which was decorated with a large frog towards its base. Shilo could feel friendliness radiating off of this girl so she felt no fear as she walked towards her.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison upon meeting. Both chuckled slightly before Shilo went first.

"I'm Shilo," said Shilo.

"I'm Tamara," said Tamara. After exchanging pleasantries, Tamara spoke again. "What is this place? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Shilo replied. "I just kind of woke up here."

"So did I," Tamara sounded genuinely concerned.

"Well, let's see if we can find out," Shilo suggested. Tamara nodded and together, the girls explored their new location as friends.

Awhile later, Shilo and Tamara stumbled upon a young man locked in a cage. He was charming, but something about him made Shilo's skin crawl. Clearly Tamara didn't share the sentiment because she was busily helping him escape without even asking why he was in there in the first place. Shilo shook her head. Perhaps she was just being paranoid because dad was always warning her about stuff like this. But still. There was something off about this boy and Shilo couldn't shake the feeling. Even though Tamara didn't seem to care, Shilo did. But for the time being, Shilo allowed the boy to hang out with them, opting to only watch him for now and see if he would do anything harmful.

For awhile, the duo was a trio and they covered a lot of new ground but ultimately, they were still just as lost as before. During this whole time, Shilo couldn't help but question the motives of this boy. They had been walking around for what felt like hours and yet, as stated before, they were no closer to escaping than before they became a trio. Several times during this endless walk Shilo had shot Tamara some pleading looks but every single one of them was missed simply because Tamara was so infatuated with this guy. Shilo could see his physical charms but she still didn't think he was that hot. Besides, Shilo would've thought that even Tamara would be able to smell the danger coming off of him. Honestly, the only thing either of the girls had learned about him was that his name was Scorpion and that he was a carnival worker. That sounded really shady, to say the least, and the moment he asked Shilo and Tamara to join him, Shilo put her foot down.

"Tamara, can I speak with you privately?" Shilo asked. Tamara looked mildly annoyed by Shilo interrupting her chat with Scorpion but she did finally agree and she allowed Shilo to lead her away from the handsome young man.

"What's up?" she asked innocently, not sensing Shilo's irritation.

"We can't trust him," Shilo said bluntly as soon as she and Tamara were out of earshot.

"Why not? He's so kind and he's funny!" Tamara was in disbelief. Unlike Shilo, Tamara was head over heels for Scorpion and she couldn't fathom where this anger in Shilo was coming from. Unless… "Are you jealous?"

"What? No!" Shilo snapped. How could Tamara be so dense? "I'm serious! We hardly know this guy! We can't just run off with him!"

"Sure we can!" Tamara replied. "Nothing bad will happen!" she rubbed Shilo's back warmly but Shilo only shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe that," she said and Tamara lowered her arm.

"Is this goodbye?" the girl in the green dress asked. Shilo nodded regretfully and Tamara took a step back, slightly hurt. "Ok then. Bye."

"Bye," Shilo replied softly. Then Tamara slowly backed away before turning entirely back to Scorpion. Shilo watched her go regretfully but, deep down, she knew she'd made the right call.

A bit later, a sudden dizzy spell hit Shilo. Before she even had time to think, she'd blacked out. When she woke again, she was back home in her bed like nothing had happened. She would've disregarded everything as a dream, but somehow she knew it had been real. She also knew that, although she was safe at home, Tamara couldn't say the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Shilo and Tamara always seemed so similar and I always thought they'd make good friends, so here's just a really short story about that potential friendship.


	2. In the Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shilo meets Tamara in Santiarium's graveyard

Shilo fought hard not to panic. All she'd wanted to do was visit her mom's grave and catch a couple of bugs. Now she was being chased by the cops because they'd caught her talking with a grave robber and they assumed that she was with him. She had no time to explain the situation either before the real crook went running. As he ran, he called for Shilo to follow him. It was an insane request but Shilo heeded it just because she was so afraid and wanted so desperately to have an ally in such a fearsome situation. She was willing to follow a wanted man into danger just so that she would have somebody to be around.

A few minutes later, the two lost the cops by entering a smaller, lesser known/visited part of the graveyard. It was off to the far side. The crook hunted for another way out using this back route and ordered Shilo to keep watch while he looked. The cops wouldn't be duped forever so Shilo would have to keep her eyes open for any trouble. Shilo obeyed fearfully, hiding behind a grave marker and looking out for the cops. She could hear the grave robber peering at the walls behind her, trying to find a way out.

At last, Shilo did see something in the distance, but it was not a cop. She knew this because cops weren't young girls about her age with brown hair that seemed to float even though it was a windless night. Nor did cops wear green dresses with a frog on the skirt. No, this was a normal person. Or was it? The girl almost seemed pearlescent. Was she a ghost? Now, Shilo didn't exactly believe in ghosts but whoever this girl was, she fit the bill. The girl finally approached. Shilo's instinct was to run or tell the grave robber they'd been spotted, but something deeper than instinct told her to stay still. Somehow, she knew this girl meant no harm. So Shilo heeded this deeper instinct and didn't move as the girl drew near.

At last, the girl stood a mere few inches away from Shilo.

"Don't trust him," she pleaded. Shilo noticed that when she spoke, her lips didn't move.

"Who?" Shilo asked in a hushed voice. The girl turned her head to the grave robber. "Who are you?" Shilo asked. She pointed to the grave marker Shilo was leaning on. Shilo leaned back to read it: Tamara Lounds. 2038-2055. May she sleep in peace and may her dreams be ever sweet. Shilo's eyes widened. So this really was a ghost! And a pretty fresh one too! It was the year 2056, Tamara only died last year. As this realization sank in, Shilo suddenly felt worlds colder. This girl, who looked a bit younger than Shilo, had died last year. Someone Shilo's age died and was buried here just last year while Shilo was probably in her room, staring tiredly at the walls. What horrible fate had befallen Tamara? Would Shilo suffer the same? Shilo turned away from the grave marker to look up at the girl, Tamara, again.

When Shilo looked back at Tamara, she noticed something new. Tamara's green frog dress had a hole in the chest that she didn't recall seeing before. A bullet wound. Suddenly, Shilo's brain filled with the images of a naive girl dancing with a man whose smile went from genuine to sordid. Then Shilo heard a cry of anger followed by a cry of fear and she felt a sting in her chest. She found herself panting heavily as the hallucination passed and she turned to meet Tamara's soft green eyes again. Shilo and Tamara looked at each other sadly, a mutual understanding passing between them through that one look.

"Thank you," Shilo whispered, knowing Tamara was trying to protect her. This grave robber here had been the man who killed her. If Shilo trusted him, she'd suffer the same fate Tamara did. But Tamara wasn't going to let that happen. Not if she could warn Shilo off. "But how else can I escape? I need him because I don't know what I'm doing," Shilo murmured sadly. "I know he killed you. I know he isn't trustworthy, but without him, I'll die anyway!" the living girl lamented.

"No you won't," the dead girl responded softly. "You already have the intelligence needed to escape. Don't let your fear convince you otherwise. Please," Tamara tilted her head sadly at the girl. "Your own courage will be enough to get you out of here, you just need to take the first steps in that direction!" she said. And Shilo understood what she was trying to say.

"Ok," she said. "I know, I must be brave," Shilo took a deep breath and stood up slowly. Tamara seemed to glow just a bit brighter out of pride. Shilo cast one look back. The grave robber was busy digging at a loose stone in the wall. If Shilo wanted to go before he noticed, she had to go now. Taking another deep breath in, she followed Tamara's instructions and slipped away. In order to keep her courage, Shilo didn't look back, but if she had, she would've seen Tamara sink into her grave with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You can read that the grave robber is either our Graverobber or is Scorpion. Either way, the plot is just that Tamara was murdered by a grave robber and when her ghost sees this grave robber about to pull the same crap on Shilo, she intervenes.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Shilo and Tamara always seemed so similar and I always thought they'd make good friends, so here's just a really short story about that potential friendship.


End file.
